


To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring upon ourselves

by queta_94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queta_94/pseuds/queta_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne caught feelings and Rick is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring upon ourselves

The fact that she was jealous was unbelievable to her. She was jealous in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. She couldn’t believe herself. She had to escape to the back porch during a nice dinner party because he was giving all of his attention to another woman. She felt ridiculous. She had never been jealous, not like this anyway. Jessie made her unreasonably annoyed. There wasn’t even anything wrong with the woman. She was a good person and Michonne should like her, but she didn’t. She knew why too. The “why” drove her crazy. It was all his fault.

Him. That infuriating man that shoved his fingers in her bullet wound the first time she met him. The man that slowly tore down all of her walls; the man that was making her crazy.

This all hit her like a ton of bricks. The feelings were sudden and forceful. She wasn’t sure when it happened. It snuck up on her, but now she was here hiding out on the back porch of her own home because she caught feelings. Love and relationships were hard enough in the old world, but now with walkers strewn about it was only bound to be harder.

She could still hear the laughter coming from inside the house. Seeing her family happy and enjoying themselves made her so incredibly happy, but that happiness was darkened tonight. She had been outside awhile, she figured about fifteen minutes had passed since she made her quiet escape. She doubted anyone had noticed. They were all pretty caught up with drinking and laughter.

The back door creaked; she didn’t look to see who it was. She really didn’t care.

“It’s a nice night,” Michonne jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Mhmm”.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Michonne looked up at him from where she was seated. He was staring at her. He knew she wasn’t alright.

“Can I sit?”

“It’s your house too. You can do whatever you want,” she replied sarcastically; she almost instantly regretted saying it. It sounded harsher than she had meant it to.

Rick didn’t say anything; he just sat beside her and looked out onto the yard.

After what seemed like an eternity he broke the silence, “Obviously something is wrong, so why don’t you go ahead and say what it is. Tonight is a good night, no need to be angry or upset. So, tell me what’s going on.”

Michonne bit her lip. She wanted to be forward, but she also didn’t want to have this conversation right now. Silence and solitude was really all she wanted. A feelings confession wasn’t sounding so appealing.

“I’d really rather not talk about it.”

“Yeah, I can tell, but that’s not going to work. You’re upset. Please, Michonne, tell me what’s wrong.”

She stayed silent. Rick rested his hand on her knee. She didn’t look at him. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to get her to give in.

“Look, if someone hurt you, you know I’ll kick their ass. All you’ve got to do is say the word.”

Michonne smiled at that. His sense of humor was awkward at best, but that just made it more endearing.

“Well then, I guess you’ll have to kick your own ass.”

“Oh.”

Michonne looked at him. He was staring down at the ground; his hand still on her knee.

“I’m sorry, that was mean. I just… I need to know what we are. When we were outside of Alexandria I thought something was there, you know? But when we came in here it was like I didn’t exist to you anymore. I can’t live like that. You, Carl, and Judith are the most important people in the world. You’re my family. You brought me back when I lost myself. And I get it if you can’t give me more than friendship. I can respect that, but please don’t take away the friendship.”

“I’m confused…”

“And I’m in love with you. So who do you think is worse off right now?”

Silence quickly enveloped them. Rick said nothing. He just sat with his hand on her knee, staring at the ground. Michonne watched him, but he didn’t move. She figured he was trying to figure out how to let her down easy.

“Look, Rick, it doesn’t matter. We’re friends and we’ll always be. That’s just fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go to bed. I’m not really feeling the party right now and I’m exhausted. Love confessions will do that to you,” she stood up quickly and headed towards the door.

“Goodnight, Michonne,” she heard him mutter. She didn’t reply, just went straight to her room. It was easy enough to avoid the company.

~

Rick sat in complete disbelief. She was in love with him. She told him she was in love with him and she was upset, but he sat there like an idiot and said nothing. He couldn’t believe himself. He loved her. He should have just said it back.

As Rick stood to leave the back door opened and Jessie appeared.

“Hey, you’re missing the party. Everything alright?” She offered him a drink, to which he refused. He had to keep his wits about him right now.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Michonne’s not feeling so great, so I’m going to go make sure she’s alright.”

“Oh no, is she sick?” Jessie did seem genuinely concerned. Jessie liked Michonne even though she could tell Michonne was unsure of her. That made sense though. Michonne had seen a lot and been through a lot. Warming up to people would be hard.

“I’m not sure. I hope not.” He could tell she bought his lie, but it was really only a partial lie. She wasn’t feeling well, but not for reasons Jessie thought.

“Go check on her. If you need anything, let me know.” Jessie kissed his cheek and made her way back inside.

Rick took a moment to compose himself before heading inside. He was able to get upstairs unnoticed. He gave Michonne’s door a gentle knock before entering. She was sat on her bed with her face buried in her hands.

“Michonne?”

She looked up at him. He could tell she’d been crying. It broke his heart.

“Hey, don’t cry,” he moved across the room and sat next to her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on top of her head, “I’m sorry for what happened down there. I’m sorry I just sat there. I do love you. I swear I do. I have for a while, but I didn’t know it till recently. I thought you didn’t feel that way so I thought I had to move on. I’m not so great when it comes to love, as you can tell.”

Michonne let out a shaky laugh, “Obviously,” she pulled herself out of his arms so she could look at him, “you love me? For real?”

“I love you, for real.”

“Oh good. I love you for real too.”


End file.
